


What To Expect At Twelve: A compendium of Chess

by toramonger



Series: Life Is a Game of Chess [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, not beta'ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toramonger/pseuds/toramonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the book Harry was given to read to find out more about Chess Class at the end of his first year at Hogwarts in my story Life Is a Game of Chess. This is kind of a companion piece and you might find parts of this story showing up in that one but over all this shouldn't have actual characters in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What does it Mean?

As a young witch or wizard just on the cusp of their twelfth birthday you will find herein what you can expect in regards to the maturation of your magical core and what the possibilities of being a Chess class might mean for you. 

As you may already know at the tender age of twelve a little under half of all witches and wizards will undergo a process known as 'crowning'. Crowing happens most often at the heralding of midnight, and can be as minor as a small twinge in your leg or as major as your entire body being encased in pain that few things, including the most heinous of curses, can compare too. Each Chess Class has its own unique characteristics, but there are a few things that every Chess Class Crowning has in common no matter the class the belong too.

All Class Crowning's see a drastic improvement of previously poor physical conditions. For example a person who has been frail all their life will see a marked increase in their stamina, or someone who had previously had poor eyesight might now need a lower grade of help to see then before their Crowning. All Classes experience a general change in their magical core as well weather its a small growing in a Pawn, or the bound immense power of a King.

In this compendium we will explore the different possibilities of Classes and the unique characteristics of each Class. But first we will talk about a Chess Set, and how that involves you! 

Fun Fact: Wizards Chess is believed to have been created based on the Chess Class system!

Chess Set's and You.

First off you may be asking yourself, whats a Chess Set, and what does that have to do with me? Well a Chess Set in the most basic of terms is a group of Crowned individuals who bound their magical cores to one another's. In reality it is much more then this simple explanation, and in fact the King of a Chess Set will determine just how many are in a Set. As it is the Kings magic that binds the Set together. There can only be a many members of  Chess Set as the King's magic can bind to. In other words the more powerful the King the bigger the Set. 

Why would I want to be in a Chess Set? Might be your next question, the answer is easy in truth. You may not want to, the choice is yours. Of course that is unless you are a King, or a Queen For a King to be a full power they need to bind. For a king with out a bind is no more then a Pawn in truth. A Queen on the other hand has a flighty core, without the anchor of a King's Bind a Queen is even less then a Pawn power wise.  We'll go over Queen's and King's at a latter time, but for now we'll discuss the benefits for those of lesser classes that is Pawns, Rooks, Knights, and Bishops. 

By entering into a bind with a King these lesser pieces will have a few benefits. They will first and foremost get a boost of power. By connecting their magical cores to that of a King they will share in the Kings boundless magics. They will also form a mental link to the other members of the set, while it takes lots of work to be able to actually communicate using this link it is fairly easy to communicate emotions. This way all members of a Set can be made aware if one is in danger with only a small thought. The building of Chess Sets is much more popular as a result of this during war times.

 

** Chapter One Definitions to Remember: **

Crowning: The process of a young witch or wizard coming into their Chess Class

Chess Class: The general therm for all crowned before being broken down into the pieces: King, Queen, Bishop, Knight, Rook, and Pawn.

Chess Set: A group of Crowned witch's and wizards who have bound themselves to one another. 

Bind: The connecting of a Chess Set by a King's magic to form a Chess Set.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chess Cores

The next thing we should discuss is perhaps the Chess Class Core's. Based on the type of core a Class will either be classified as Black, White, or Grey. Now you might think that such terms mean Evil, Good, or Neutral that is not however the case at all. To explain just what these colors represent we will need to go over each core type more in-depth.

Black Cores

Black is often associated with evil, or dark if you were. Due to this perception those with Black Cores often hide what they are for fear of repercussions, or even because they are ashamed to have been classified as having a Black Core. As previously stated this is a completely unfounded, and untrue perception. The simple fact of the matter is that a Black core equals and emotional person.

When a person's decisions are based on their emotional, or gut reactions they have a Black core.

White Cores

White, as apposed to Black, is often associated with good, or light. As you might have guessed from the truth behind a Black core, this perception is incorrect as well. In truth no core is truly evil or good. To classify someone as such simply because of their core is as preposterous as saying all red heads are evil. It is just a characteristic like any other, as common as having blue eyes or brown. Simply put White core's are more logical.

When a person's decisions are based on logical, or though out choices they have a White core.

Grey Cores

Grey cores are different in apposed to Black or White Cores as they they do not go with just one type of reaction. They act based on what they feel, as well as thinking though their actions. Grey cores are as a result the most balanced of the core classes, but they are also the most rare as to balance these two sides takes great focus and the conscious decision to due so. Unlike white or black cores no one is born Grey, and all cores can become Grey.

It should be noted that the only Class that is exclusively Grey is that of the King. This is believed to be because the King's magic must integrate with all of their Set regardless of their Core color.

Why?

Why does being more emotional make your Core Black? Why does being logical give you a White Core? And what choices change a core to Grey? The answer to the first two questions is we simply do not know. Studies have been done for eons with no answer coming forth that makes complete sense. One scholar said that a Black core must be more turbulent from all the emotions, but having a white core does not mean you lack emotions just that you do not make your decisions based on them.  As for the last question it takes a lot of meditation on the part of a Black core, or letting go of their control for a White. While these two steps seem easy, they are in fact very difficult and it can take years in order to accomplish a Grey core. It is much more common for someone to become Grey without trying, much to the frustration of those who strive for it.

** Chapter Two Definitions to remember: **

Black Core: Someone who's decisions are based on their emotional or gut reactions

White Core: When a person's decisions are based on logical, or though out choices they have a White core.

Grey Core: Someone who makes their decisions based on both emotion and logic.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The Classes: Pawn

Now well move on to discuss the different classes. There are six classes all together, and each have its own specialties and meanings. Contrary to popular belief their is no such thing as a 'peon' so to speak. That is to say the Pawn Class is not to be looked down upon or though of as lower. They serve a very important roll in a Set, they are the support of the Set. 

Pawn's are the least powerful of the classes, and are affected the least by choosing not to bond. It is not uncommon for a Pawn to be mistaken as a Non-Chess, that is someone who does not have a Crowning on their twelfth birthday. Their magical cores are little more then average, but this in itself can be said to be their greatest assets. By having a smaller magical core they are more able to work with the other classes.

While Kings are the ruler of the set, the Pawn knows the truth. While the Queen is the backbone, the Pawn supports from the shadows. While the Bishop strategize, the Pawn keeps careful note. While the Rook defends, the Pawn braces. And while the Knight attacks, the Pawn rallies. Each Set has a limited number of the other Classes determine by the Kings magical core, but Pawns are virtually unlimited due to the small amount of magic needed to bond with them.

And yet a Pawn with a small bond with a concentrated boost from the King can easily match any of the other Classes. Making a Pawn in the right place invaluable. Next we'll go over some of the most common positions a Pawn will hold in a Set.

Pawn Positions

Pawns can hold a number of different positions in a Chess Set. These are just some of the most common, and the most useful when held by the right person. The first one we'll discuss with be that of the Scribe. The Scribe is the second in command of the Bishop. The Scribe is similar to a secretary. They keep the Bishop from being overwhelmed by aiding them in keeping records and organizing meetings. 

The next position well discuss is the Guard. The Guard is the second in command of the Rook. They keep watch of the defenses when the Rook needs rest, or must depart. They fortify defenses and keep record of those who come and go.

Next is the Page. The Page is the second in command to the Knight. A Page will keep the Knight ready for battle at a moments notice as well as offering support on the battlefield. They are the first onto the battlefield after the Knight.

The last most common Pawn Position we will discuss is that of the Runner. The Runner's sole purpose is to keep communications between the set running smooth, they answer to all other Set members other then Pawn. They are mainly used within a Castle as it is much more practical to use owls outside of the Castle.

 

** Chapter three definitions to Remember: **

Pawn: The most common Chess Class, and the most versatile.

Non-Chess: Someone who did not undergo a Crowning on their twelfth birthday.

Scribe: Second to the Bishop.

Guard: Second to the Rook

Page: Second to the Knight

Runner: Communicates between Set members in a Castle

Castle: The home of a Chess Set. Not necessarily an actual Castle. (I add this bit dear readers as I find yet to have a reason to list it and did not want to leave you confused at the end of this chapter)


End file.
